¿DONDE ESTA WILLIAM?
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: William desaparece y nadie sabe que fue de el dejando a un destrozado Grell, pero algo misterioso pasa y el regresa.


_**ESTE ES UN FIC MUUUY TRISTE, WILLIAM DESAPARECE DEJANDO DESAMPARADO A GRELL, ESTE ENTRA EN DEPRESIÓN, NO PUEDE SOPORTAR LA IDEA DE QUE WILLIAM MUERE Y LO BUSCA TODOS LOS DÍAS SIN DESCANSO.,**_

_**GRELLIAM, GRELL ES HOMBRE, LA HISTORIA AL PRINCIPIO PUEDE SER ALGO CONFUSA PERO TIENE UN PORQUE, FINAL INESPERADO JEJEJE.**_

_**ERIC Y ALAN SIEMPRE ESTARÁN VIVOS EN MIS FICS, PARA ENTENDER LA PSICOLOGÍA DE MIS PERSONAJES LEA MI FIC REINO SHINIGAMI, PUEDE LEER SOLO LOS CÁNONES DE CADA PERSONAJE QUE LE INTERESE, DE AHÍ ES DE DONDE ME BASO PARA MIS HISTORIAS, GRACIAS. **_

_**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE YANA TOBOSO, ESTA HISTORIA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LAS OTRAS Y ERIC Y ALAN SIEMPRE ESTARÁN VIVOS EN MIS FIC, DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.**_

* * *

William fue transferido temporalmente a la división de Italia, el gerente de esa zona fue asesinado y William había sido requerido para entrenar al nuevo reemplazo, pero Grell no quería dejarlo ir, hacia poco ya eran amantes y el pelirrojo no se separaba de el casi nunca.

**_-Will, no te vayas por favor, tengo un mal presentimiento, no puedes dejarnos William por favor, ¿que voy a hacer sin ti.-_ **Grell se aferraba a la cintura de su amante mientras este hacia sus maletas.

_**-¿Porque tu?, ¿porque no envían a otro?.**_

_**-Sutcliff, por favor, serán solo tres meses, no exageres.-**_ William trataba de calmar al pelirrojo para que lo dejara ir.

**_-Toma Will.- _**Grell le entrego a William uno de sus camisones rojos, de los mas lindos que tenia, el preferido de su amante.

**_-Grell, no necesito esto.-_** dijo el moreno regresando la prenda.

**_- Seguro me extrañaras Will, es para que me recuerdes, ¿no me extrañaras?.-_ **Grell dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. William tomo la prenda y la guardo en su maleta, la verdad si la necesitaría, seria difícil dormir si alguien a su lado.

**_-William, dame algo para recordarte.-_** Grell exigió a su amante y tomo el saco que traía puesto el hombre, lo aspiro profundamente para grabarse el aroma de William y se lo puso, Grell comenzó a sollozar y William lo abrazo, le dolía dejar a su amante pero el trabajo era primero, sus abrazos se transformaron en caricias, después de todo seria su ultima noche juntos, después de entregarse a la pasión quedaron profundamente dormidos abrazados uno al otro sin sospechar que seria la ultima vez que harían el amor.

Cuando Grell despertó William ya no estaba en la cama, esto lo alarmo, _" se fue sin despedirse"_, pronto se relajo al ver a William salir del cuarto de baño, ya se estaba alistando para marcharse. Grell salto de la cama y abrazo a William, le dio un apasionado beso y hablo.

**_-William, prométeme que regresaras, por favor, no me dejes por otra mujer.-_** dijo Grell suplicante, temía que su hombre encontrara un nuevo amor en la lejanía.

_**-Grell, voy a regresar, siempre estaré a tu lado, lo prometo.- **_William se inclino frente a su pelirrojo, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo lleno de tiernos besos, jamas podría dejar a Grell, el era un hombre sin sentimientos, el único ser que lo había visto llorar o reír era Grell, en nadie más confiaba William y a nadie más podría darle su corazón.

_**-Grell, no digas tonterías.- **_ambos hombres se levantaron del suelo y se alistaron, desayunaron se marcharon, Grell acompaño a William al tren, debían tomar un tren en el reino humano hacia el país y después abrir un portal para llegar a la cede.

Ya en la estación del tren Grell no podía dejar de llorar, de verdad no quería que William se fuera, no podría vivir sin el si algo le pasaba.

_**-Grell, por favor, compórtate no quiero que causes problemas, no podre estar ahí para defenderte y sacarte de apuros, debes ser fuerte y cumplir con tu trabajo, cuida de ti mismo.**_- William aconsejo a su amante, le beso la frente y subió al tren, no podía esperar más, aunque se iba muy preocupado, _"¿que seria de su pelirrojo si el no regresaba?"_. El gerente hizo a un lado todos esos pensamientos, suspiro y se relajo, no tenia porque preocuparse, eran unos meses y volvería, no era una guerra ni nada por el estilo.

* * *

Todos los días desde la partida de William Grell le escribía y mandaba cartas con las amadas palomas del gerente preguntando como estaba, esto le causo problemas con el reemplazo de William, era un hombre viejo y malhumorado ademas de acosador de secretarias, peor que Ronald Knox.

**_-Sutcliff, ¿que demonios haces, ya terminaste tu trabajo?.-_** el viejo tomo a Grell del brazo y lo arrastro a su oficina, "NADIE" más que William podía hacer esto, pero el viejo había escuchado rumores sobre como controlar al pelirrojo así que los intentaba poner en practica, pero sin resultado. Grell lo atacaba y otros empleados tenían que interferir, para mala suerte del hombre Grell era el shinigami estrella de la división y los altos mandos no se desharían de el por nada en el mundo, después de el ningún estudiante ha tenido AAA en técnica y practica ni nadie era tan poderoso como el.

**_-Sutcliff senpai, Spears sensei nunca contesta, porque le sigue enviando cartas, solo se mete en problemas.-_** dijo Ronald preocupado por que su senpai se metiera en problemas serios, ademas de que nadie en la oficina sabia que eran amantes, lo sospechaban pero no podían afirmarlo, estaba prohibido mantener relaciones entre empleados de distintos rangos.

**_-Ronald, yo se que Will aprecia mis cartas, solo que esta muy ocupado para contestar, el es un hombre muy responsable con su trabajo.-_** explico Grell mientras escribía otra carta para su amado.

Paso un mes y William no contestaba, Grell estaba algo triste pero más que eso preocupado, _"¿que tal si algo malo había pasado?", _Los tres meses se cumplieron y William tampoco regresaba. Grell se sentía enfermo, no tenia ánimos ni energías para nada, todo empeoro el día que todos los empleados fueron llamados para un aviso importante. _"William , el gerente de la división de Londres estaba desaparecido, se rumoreaba que había muerto",_ una horda de demonios ataco la cede de Italia para robar registros y almas, no había cuerpo pero tampoco señales de su paradero.

Ante tal noticia Grell palideció, tenia el estomago revuelto, era toda una combinación de emociones que no podía procesar su cerebro, ya se sentía mal desde hace unos días pero esto lo empeoro todo. El pelirrojo salio de la sala de conferencias, tenia que destruir algo, alguien tenia que pagar por su malestar y desdicha, Grell destruyo todo a su paso con su motosierra, estaba fuera de si, lloraba y gritaba, William había desaparecido.

Eric alcanzo al pelirrojo desquiciado y lo sometió, no quería lastimarlo, solo el sabia de la relación entre su colega y su jefe y lo entendía, sufrió mucho por la enfermedad de Alan y todos los días temía que fuera el ultimo. Eric yacía sentado en el suelo recargado en una pared del pasillo con Grell en sus brazos, lo abrazaba fuerte mente y pateo lejos su guadaña para evitar que causara mas daños, a nadie le sorprendió la reacción del pelirrojo pues todos sabían que estaba loco por su jefe, no había día en que no le declarara su amor eterno, pero todos lo tiraban de a loco, un acosador. Grell estaba desconsolado, no quería que nadie lo tocara, rasguño a Eric para hacerlo que lo soltar pero si éxito, pronto Grell dejo de luchar, se quedo quieto, tampoco estaba respirando.

Al día siguiente se realizo una ceremonia, un tipo de funeral pero sin cuerpo, Grell no asistió el pelirrojo no salio en todo el día, se encerró en su casa por una semana, no podía aceptar la muerte de William, después de eso todos los días iba a la biblioteca a buscar el libro de William, _"si el libro estaba entonces Will estaba muerto, pero si no estaba entonces el vivía"_, el libro no estaba, eso era un consuelo desgarrador, si estaba muerto entonces Grell podía descansar, ya sabia que había sido de su amante, pero si estaba vivo ¿donde estaba?, el pelirrojo trato conservar la oficina de su jefe tal como la dejo, la limpiaba a diario hasta que esta fue entregada al nuevo supervisor permanente, entonces Grell dejo de visitar esa habitación, la parca roja se volvió más amargada y arrogante, casi cruel y como no serlo si ahora estaba solo, bueno casi solo pero sin William nada era igual.

* * *

William llego a la cede de Italia, se alojo en su nuevo apartamento, reviso todos sus pendientes, el lugar era tranquilo aunque no tan organizado como en Londres, todos respetaban William, pero al gerente le faltaba algo, un poco de color a su vida, el joven al que debía de entrenar era muy inexperto, nada que ver con el cuando tomo las riendas de Londres.

Pronto el turno de William termino, en mucho tiempo era la primera vez que salia temprano,, llego la noche y el moreno agradeció el detalle de su amante al darle su camisón, olía a el, todas las noches William dormía abrazado a la suave prenda de encaje rojo, fue un alivio para esa agobiante tranquilidad. Pero esa tranquilidad se vio afectada, como en la ocasión en que fue asesinado el primer gerente de Italia, una horda de demonios ataco la cede, William como buen shinigami y hombre de honor lucho contra la plaga infernal, mato a muchos y por primera vez considero de Sutcliff tenia razón, su Death Scythe no era tan eficiente en las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo como lo era su mortal motosierra. William resulto herido, un demonio atravesó con sus sucias garras su pecho, vio su cinematic record, "Grell", el pelirrojo era su única preocupación, el pequeño hombre no superaría su muerte, pronto todo se volvió negro y William no supo más.

* * *

La actitud del pelirrojo cambio unos meses después, había contemplado el suicidio, pero ahora ya no podía hacerlo, todos estaban sorprendidos, la parca roja era un caso único, tal vez uno en un millón Pero ahora Grell aunque no era el mismo extravagante, problemático y coqueto por lo menos ya parecía ser más feliz.

La búsqueda de Grell por William nunca se detuvo, día con día, mes con mes y año tras año Grell busco a su amante, aunque el primer año su búsqueda no fue tan intensiva, ya no tenia tiempo, tenia nuevas responsabilidades, pero siempre que podía o tenia algo de tiempo libre buscaba indicios de donde estaba su amante, nunca se dio por vencido. Muchos pensaron que ya había perdido la razón, todos dieron por muerto al ex gerente menos el.

Cinco años habían pasado, nada para un shinigami, ellos vivían centenares de años incluso milenios, pero para Grell cinco años sin William eran demasiada tortura, esa noche el pelirrojo no podía dormir, estaba harto, no podía más, tomo la chaqueta de William, la que le pidió el día en que el se fue para recordarlo, se la puso y salio de su habitación, camino por el pasillo y entro a la alcoba del fondo, entro sin hacer ruido, no quería que "Will" despertara como la ultima vez e hiciera preguntas, Grell se inclino junto a la cama y acaricio el cabello del ser durmiente, le dio un beso en la cabeza y salio de igual forma sin hacer ruido, la parca entro a su cocina y comenzó a beber, a William nunca la gusto que bebiera, pues se volvía mas inestable, pero William no estaba "¿verdad?", Grell bebió hasta que no pudo más, se coloco sus zapatos y salio de su casa hasta donde la "tumba" de William, invoco su guadaña y la destruyo en pedazos, se tiro al suelo de rodillas, comenzó a llorar.

_**-Me mentiste...**_

_**-...Prometiste que volverías, nos dejaste solos.**_-Grell gritaba y golpeaba los restos de la "tumba".

_**-Te odio William T. Spears, ¿porque me abandonaste?.-** _Grell descargo toda su rabia en el lugar, hasta que no tuvo más energías, se levanto y regreso a su casa, ya era muy tarde y debía regresar rápido, sí Will despertaba se asustaría mucho por no encontrarlo.

El pelirrojo volvió a casa, estaba a unos metros cuando noto a un hombre en la puerta, esto lo alarmo, _"¿quien era?", _Grell enfrento al hombre cara a cara, tenia su guadaña en mano. Grell soltó su arma, _"¿se había vuelto loco?", _William, el mismo William que hace más de cinco años desapareció estaba frente a el. Grell se abalanzó sobre el hombre y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas sin parar mientras gritaba, el alcohol no le ayudaba a mantener la calma.

_**-Tu maldito bastardo.**_

_**-Infeliz, te largaste, me dejaste, ¿te estas burlando de** **mi?.-** _pronto algo hizo volver en sí al pelirrojo.

**_-¿Mami?.-_**un pequeño niño estaba en la puerta observándolo todo.

**_-Will, oh Will, corazón no debes estar fuera de la cama.-_ **Grell dejo de golpear a William, corrió hacia el pequeño niño, lo tomo en sus brazos y entro a la casa.

William estaba en shock, _"¿de quien era ese niño?, porque llamaba "mamá" a Grell?", _el moreno se levanto, se sacudió la ropa y entro a la casa, William siguió a Grell hasta la habitación del niño.

**_-Mami, ¿es el hombre de las fotos?.-_** el pequeño de cinco años interrogaba al pelirrojo.

**_-Duerme ya cariño.-_**Grell arropo a su hijo y salio de la habitación.

_**-Si no tienes a donde ir te puedes quedar en el sillón.-**_ Grell arrojo una almohada a su ex amante y avanzó a su recamara, pero William lo tomo por el brazo e hizo que se vieran cara a cara nuevamente.

**_-¿De quien es Grell?.-_ **William tenia terror, _"¿el pelirrojo había rehecho su vida con alguien más?"_, de verdad no podía culparlo, pero le dolía tan solo pensarlo. Grell no contesto e intento soltarse del agarre de William, pero este no lo soltaba, Grell se dejo caer al suelo, se cubrió el rostro y comenzó a llorar nuevamente. William se sentó junto a el y lo abrazo.

**_-Mamá.-_** el niño nuevamente se había levantado de la cama, tenia la actitud desobediente de Grell.

_**-Mami, ¿papi ya no se ira?, ¿se quedara con nosotros?- **_El niño pregunto mientras se sentaba en las piernas de William con una sonrisa como la de Grell, en sus pequeñas manitas traía una foto de William y Grell juntos. El pelirrojo siempre la hablo a su hijo sobre William Spears, su único gran amor, con la promesa de que su "papá" volvería pronto pues era un hombre muy ocupado, el pelirrojo jamas acepto la "muerte" de su amante.

William palideció, "el niño era suyo", viéndolo bien tenían un gran parecido a excepción de los dientes el niño era toda su imagen, una copia exacta pero en pequeño.

_**-William Sutcliff, creí haberte dicho que te quedaras en tu cama.-**_ Grell reprendió al pequeño, la parca se levanto del piso, tomo a su bebé de la mano y entro a su recamara, subió al pequeño a la cama y lo abrazo mientras sollozaba, William entro a la habitación, se sentó en la cama y abrazo a Grell y a su hijo.

**_-Mami, ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche?.-_**el pequeño Will pregunto haciendo un rostro suplicante, Grell solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

**_-Todos dormiremos juntos hoy_ cariño.-**Grell volteo a ver a William sonrió y tomo su mano fuertemente, su ira se desvaneció por completo, ahora estaba más tranquilo y agradecido porque su William había vuelto a su lado. tantos años rogando por un milagro y este había ocurrido.

Los tres pasaron la noche juntos abrazados, a la maña siguiente William despertó y su dicha era mucha, tenia a su amante y a su hijo junto a el, de verdad le había dejado a Grell algo para recordarlo durante su ausencia. La mañana paso tranquila, William y Grell tenían mucho de que hablar, cinco años perdidos, después del ataque de los demonios ni siquiera William supo lo que le había pasado, desde que abrió los ojos su única prioridad siempre fue encontrar a Grell.

Los dos hombres estaban platicando durante el desayuno, el pequeño Will los observaba, "su mamá estaba feliz, y ahora su papá estaba con ellos", siempre quiso conocer a su padre, no solo en fotos. El niño termino su desayuno y se sentó en el regazo de su padre, el pequeño era muy extrovertido y alegre como Grell.

**_-Se parece a ti Grell_**- Dijo William mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo.

_**-Oh no, el es un muy buen niño, es muy obediente, todos lo quieren en la oficina.-** _dijo Grell mientras apretaba cariñosamente la mejilla de su hijo.

**_-Debió ser duro.-_ **William se sentía muy culpable por no haber estado con su amante en tantos años.

_**-En realidad no, hemos corrido con suerte, siempre hubo alguien para nosotros.-** _dijo Grell tomando la mano de William entre las suyas.

El desayuno paso rápido, todo el día lo pasaron juntos disfrutando de su compañía, Grell no se presento a trabajar, lo cual no sorprendió a nadie, el pelirrojo casi siempre estaba con su hijo, Grell era muy afortunado, en ausencia de William Undertaker se convirtió en su protector, era difícil que se atrevieran a sancionar al pelirrojo.

La noche cayo y en esta ocasión por primera vez los dos padres arroparon a su hijo deseándole dulces sueños, seria una buena noche para todos. William y Grell yacían solos en su alcoba, tantos años separados ya pasaban factura, charlaron un rato más pero pronto la necesidad de sentir sus cuerpos juntos otra vez los inundo. Pronto las caricias y los besos llenaron la habitación, los amantes estaban apunto de entregarse cuando el pomo de la puerta se movió, el pequeño Will se había levantado de su cama.

**_-Mamá..._**

**_-Will no, no entres.-_** Grito Grell, la puerta se cerro de inmediato y los hombres se acomodaron la ropa, William se levanto de la cama y camino rumbo a la puerta, la abrió y ahí estaba su pequeño hijo con una sonrisa, el niño era muy listo y sabia lo que pasaba. William suspiro y le permitió la entrada al niño.

**_-Will siempre se despierta a media noche, no le gusta dormir solo.-_** dijo Grell mientras cargaba a su hijo y lo acomodaba en la cama junto a el, pronto William les hizo compañía.

Al parecer ya todo era o sería normal de ahora en adelante, William no podía retomar de inmediato su cargo como gerente nuevamente de Londres, todos en el despacho estaban muy impactados, Grell siempre tuvo razón, miles de preguntas inundaron a William, pero lo único importante era que estaba con Grell y su hijo y que nada ni nadie los separaría nunca más.

* * *

**¿QUE LE PASO A WILLIAM?, ES UN MISTERIO JEJEJEJ TAL VEZ DESPUÉS HAGA UN ESPECIAL SOBRE LO OCURRIDO, ¿QUE LES PARECIÓ EL FINAL?, POR LO REGULAR SOY ,MAS DE QUE GRELL TENGA NIÑAS, PERO AQUÍ ME PARECIÓ CORRECTO UN HIJO VARÓN QUE LE RECORDARA A WILLIAM. **

** GRACIAS POR LEER. **


End file.
